List of Available Equipment
This list may be incomplete because it only includes equipment that is known to be available. All the following equipment should be available from OBB/OPBs. Weapons (external link) Weapons Headgear (external link) Headgears Armor *Adventurer's Suit 1 - drop from Baby Desert Wolf *Chain Mail 1 - drop from Raydric & Raydric Archer *Coat 1 - drop from Caramel & Seal *Cotton Shirt 1 - drop from Picky *Formal Suit 1 - drop from Skeleton Prisoner *Full Plate 1 - drop from Doppelganger, Bloody Knight, Lava Golem & Arc Angeling *Jacket 1 - drop from Thief Bug *Legion Plate Armor 0 - OBB/OPB?; Comodo Gambling NPC *Mantle 1 - drop from Requiem & Wolf *Mink Coat 1 - drop from Desert Wolf *Novice Breastplate 1 - OBB/OPB only *Padded Armor 1 - drop from Vadon & Injustice *Pantie 0 - drop from Zeroms;' Undershirts are NOT available on this server.' *Scapulare 1 - drop from Angeling & Zombie Master *Silver Robe 1 - drop from Whisper, Giant Whisper & Creamy Fear *Wooden Mail 1 - drop from Elder Willow Special Armor *Holy Robe 0 - drop from Pharaoh *Lord's Clothes 1 - drop from Abysmal Knight *Mage Coat 0 - drop from Dark Lord *Ninja Suit 0 - drop from Bongun & Munak *Saint's Robe 1 - drop from Obeaune *Silk Robe 1 - drop from Creamy *Thief Clothes 1 - drop from Ghostring *Tights 1 - drop from Jakk, Zealotus & Christmas Jakk *Wedding Dress 0 - drop from Orc Lady; NPC Shields *Guard 1 - drops from Pupa, Peco Peco Egg & Thief Bug Egg *Buckler 1 - drops from Kobold & Goblin *Shield 1 - drops from Orc Hero, Bloody Knight, Goblin Leader & Cornutus Special Shields *Mirror Shield 1 - drops from Killer Mantis & Khalitzburg *Memory Book 0 - drops from Clock Tower Manager *Novice Guard 0 - all Novices begin with this Shoes *Sandals 1 - drops from Coco, Peco Peco, Cookie *Shoes 1 - drops from Munak *Boots 1 - drops from Argiopes, Stormy Knight, & Ancient Worm *Greaves 0 - NPC only. Special Shoes *Shackles 0 - drops from Zerom, Skeleton Prisoner, Zombie Prisoner *Crystal Pumps 0 - drops from Marionette, Alice, & Succubus *High Heels 0 - drops from Carat Robes *Hood 1 - drops from Coco, Punk, Cookie & Christmas Cookie *Muffler 1 - drops from Sohee *Manteau 1 - drops from Wraith, Wraith Dead & Stormy Knight Special Robes *Ragamuffin Manteau 0 - drops from Evil Druid, Chepet & Dark Illusion *Ancient Cape 0 - drops from Dark Lord & Dracula *Somber Novice Hood 0 - OPB/OBB only Accessories *Belt 1 - NPC & drops from Orc Lord, Mutant Dragonoid, Zombie Master & Gullinbursti *Clip 1 - drops from Alarm (.3%~), Dragon Fly (2%~), Baphomet, Majoruros & Incubus *Rosary 0 - NPC; drops from Nightmare & Nightmare Terror *Rosary 1 - drops from Mimic & Nightmare Terror *Glove 0 - drops from Mummy *Glove 1 - drops from Sting & Ancient Mummy *Ring 0 - drops from Anubis, Orc Lord, Mobster & Succubus *Ring 1 - drops from Stormy Knight, Mobster, Dracula & Incubus *Necklace 0 - drops from Isis *Necklace 1 - OBB/OPB only *Earring 0 - drops from Anubis, Orc Lady & Succubus *Earring 1 - drops from Zealotus *Brooch 0 - drops from Marionette & Diabolic *Brooch 1 - drops from Anolian & Incubus *Safety Ring 0 - drops from Maya & Amon Ra *Matyr's Leash0 - drops from Matyr. *Celebrant's Mitten0 - drops from Marduk. *Skull Ring 0* - drops from Dark Lord, Ghoul & Skeleton; no stats *Flower Ring 0* - drops from Verit *Silver Ring 0* - drops from Mummy & Ancient Mummy, Succubus, Majoruros & Goblin Leader *Gold Ring 0* - drops from Incubus & Medusa *Diamond Ring 0* - NPC & drops from Incubus & Succubus * Wedding Ring 0 - obtained through marriage (*) These accessories have no stats and can be sold to NPCs.